fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
All About the Baldellis, Plus Agrumia is back!
Episode 17 starts with Agnese Baldelli's commute to BLOOM Headquarters in High Springs, Cultivation Center, Tokyo. It's noon on June 14, 2011. She and her sister, Imani Moretti, convinced the CEO of BLOOM, Yoshio Jerome-Nakamura, to have her take the week off, which would mean skipping taking photos of the July edition of BLOOM , but Yoshio declined because he felt disgruntled of declining sales. The 23 year old lesbian of Italian background, has been modeling for less than a year, and she has already been the most popular, because of her elegance and confidence. But sometimes, her confidence and popularity gets her into hot water with fellow models. As she was driving, she thought about: (Her argument with model Keiko Obama in May) Agnese, on her way to an ice cream store, saw a depressed Keiko sitting at a table on the town plaza waiting on a sardine sandwich for her diet. Agnese turned around and sat with her and said hi. Keiko didn't respond so she tried to start a conversation, only for Keiko to say "Leave me alone, you don't understand how much I have struggled because the CEO decided to give you special treatment." Agnese sat, astonished for 20 seconds. Then she responded with "Come on, you know they don't give me special treatment, I'm just like the rest of the models." Keiko then laughs cynically and says "Totally, not true. You know the CEO has been playing favorites with you flow how long now? And how many times have I and my other fellow friends have been snubbed out of photo shoots because of you? And when I try and speak my mind, he threatens to FIRE ME!" Agnese let bs out some buts, but Keiko puts her finger close to Agnese's face and waves it. "Not another sound from your lying ass. I've been facing many of my inner demons because of YOU!" Agnese answers back calmly with "Well I have been fighting my inner demons of my own." Keiko walks away from her, saying "What demons? I'm not interested." Agnese shouted at her "Don't go! don't go! You're my friend!" and when she disappeared, put her head down and thought "I can't believe I lost a friend." (End of Flashback) Agnese shrugs with a stressed face, and seconds later, almost crashed her 2003 Toyota Corolla into a truck. The truck driver screamed at her "You bitch!" and she started to shed a tear. She pulled up in a parking space near headquarters and called her sister Imani, who is over by Togarashi's house. Agnese: Pronto? Imani: Oh, pronto Agnese! A: I don't feel like myself today! My confidence is shot. I'm so nervous. I: Nice joke Agnese, you're such a comedian. A: I'm serious though, I feel insecure. I: Wow, this is alarming. My sister would always be lively and confident, especially before a photo shoot! A: I now, but I can't stop thinking about losing Keiko. I: Oh, that bitch? I thought I told you to stop worrying about her. A: Yeah, but there was something that she said that hurt me.. She accuses me of being pampered by BLOOM while the others get treated like dirt. I: Oh that's her spewing cazzzata (BS) as usual. Anything else? A: Well, yesterday, I lost another one because I felt quote-unquote "negative". It was Fiorenza Girardi, my long time friend... ever since I was in kindergarten. I: NO! YOU'RE KIDDING! A: I wish I was. She just walked away and said I am too negative to be worthy of her. She didn't understand my struggles. I: Wow... I'll convince her to change her mind. No one should be looked down like that, especially if never given a chance in my opinion. A: I know. I: Well, ciao! A: Ciao... *Intro Theme* P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! *End of Theme* Today's Episode: All about the Baldellis, plus Agrumia is back. "Togarashi! Imani!" Aaliyah and Karim Bell called them over for lunch. Togy and Imani were chatting about Kouhei Okamoto's latest song, "Love is like a box of chocolates". It was a pop song with hip hop and funk influences, and the chorus was "Love, is like a box of chocolates. Love, is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get, but when you get it, it's sweet." And they were also chatting about Agnese and the plan to get her to become a Pretty Cure again. When the two girls went downstairs, they saw a huge amount of food. There was soup, sushi, seafood, chicken. They quickly grabbed their chopsticks and ate all they can handle. "I'm stuffed!" Imani utters. "Wow, everything was fresh as if they were cultivated recently." "Yep!" Togy nodded. "Ahhhh, this is so great." The doorbell was ringing, plus there was a sound of knocking on the front door. Mario quickly paused Super Turrican on the Wii Virtual Console and ran to the door. When he opened it, he was totally stunned. It was Elvio Baldelli, Agnese's father, who rarely visits her because of his job as an account manager for a German bank. "Come in! come in!" Imani shouted from the kitchen. When she saw her, she was also stunned. She was about to call Agnese but she was so full, so she rested. While Imani was resting, Agnese could have used some, because she was tired of posing for the pictures so many times. She was on a beach for a photo session. "I'm tired, we took like 200 pictures already, can I sleep?" Agnese starts to rest on the sand with her expensive white dress. "Oh, the dress! It's ruined!" "HELL NO! We need as much pictures of you as possible so that we'll get the money for sure!" CEO Yoshio said. "But then again, SINCE YOU RUINED THE BEAUTIFUL DRESS, I'll say you can rest. But be sure to come back tomorrow, we'll take pictures on a studio with a restaurant, you'll dress up as a sexy waiter." "I'm starting to think you're using me just for money. I don't like it." Agnese gets up and walks away. She felt unamused of her treatment since April. She's taken a lot more pictures than usual, because BLOOM was capitalizing on her popularity. "Where are you going?" Yoshio screamed at her. "I demand you take more pictures! Yeah I changed my mind." "Well what about the other models? I've been getting complaints that they're getting less photo sessions because of me. It's not fair to them. I even lost Keiko because of this unfair treatment. And it indirectly caused me to lose another friend because I felt so bad!" Agnese ran away, crying. The CEO was grumbling. "That flit is soooo whiny. Stupid dyke." He grumbled. "Well excuuuuuuse me!" Keiko Obama heard what he said, and screamed at him. "You know, that was wrong what you did to her, and you should be ashamed. I agree that she's getting a lot of photoshoots but I just realized that you're slaving her. I'm so sorry Agnese, I hope you don't hate me. As for you, Yoshio Jerome-Nakamura, I'm through with you!" Keiko follows Agnese. Hideo Genda, Agnese's stylist, calmed her down and then confronting CEO Yoshio. "Agnese doesn't deserve this type of treatment. She has had a long day after her flight from Chicago. She was one of the passengers on that infamous flight that was hindered by birds and they had to land at a nearby airport in Northern California. I quit too." Hideo runs away as well, while the other models nod in agreement and walk away. "Agnese! I'm so sorry from before!" Keiko ran until she saw Agnese sitting on the table in a picnic area of the beach. She then consoles her. "This is me, Keiko. I'm sincerely sorry for what I did to you in May. I didn't realize they were abusing you like that, so I made false statements about you getting favored. Please, calm down. You're a strong woman." She doesn't answer because she was so depressed. Eventually her stylist and the rest of the models come to console her. "Come on Tessy, just calm down." Hideo says. She stops crying and then puts her head up, and sees Hideo and her fellow models smile. "You don't deserve to be slaved around." All the models say. Hideo adds "We quit BLOOM when we heard the truth." "Thanks, everybody, for having my back. I'm so sorry!" She hugs everybody as she cried even more. "I quit BLOOM as well, we should start our own fashion company!" "That's just what I was thinking, Tessy!" says Keiko. "So, you have any plans yet?" "Nah, I'll discuss my sister Imani and my friend Kawasaki." Keiko does a double take and gasps. "Y....you're related.... to Imani? I'm scared of her, she's mean!" "Hey, don't worry, she probably didn't know you and just felt a little insecure, that's all." says Agnese. "I hope you're right." While Agnese starts to drive to to El Claroarroyo to visit Togarashi's house, an old friend, from another world, wants to pay a visit to her! In the streets of downtown Tokyo, Clementine, the fairy bronco of citruses, warps from Niwachi and starts looking for Agnese. A kid, pale skinned with brown hair, around 8 years old, mistakes Clementine for a My Little Pony toy, sees him walk around the busy streets. "Hey, who could have left such a valuable pony doll! It looks so rare! I'd be mad if I were the dude who lost it." Clementine hides while his mom, seeming to be in her forties, pulls him away. "Now, Takao, what did I tell you about picking up old, dirty toys from the streets?" She said in a weird accent. "Oh, Mom." says a disappointed Takao as they both walked away. "Agnese, I need you." thought Clementine. Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." In the Castle Lair in Shirosekai, the baddies plot another attack. While playing 3 on 3 basketball? Heavy D, Trinity and Zulu vs Brooks Robinson, Lou Gehrig and Tony Lazzeri. "Fast break!" Heavy D shouted as she passed it across the court to Trinity, who finishes with a lay up on a 3 in 1 fast break. "20-13! Remember, the 1st to 21 wins, and will be plotting the next attack on the School Girl Patrol." Babe Ruth blew his whistle. Zulu steps in front of a pass and intercepts it. He then passes it to Heavy D, who does a windmill slam to win the game, 21-13. "BOOMSHAKALAKA! WE WIN!" He dunks the ball and does celebratory cartwheels. "So what's the plan, Dwight?" Babe says. "Something tells me they're doing nothing, they're tired, besides, if they transform to the Pretty Cures, they'll be arrested. Let's go!" Heavy D answered. Dwight, along with the other 5 Castilians warp to Earth. Back in Togarashi's house. After Mario beat Super Turrican, Mitzi 'Kokumotsu' Gardner plays the game herself with Mario, Guiseppe and Agnese watching. She gets through level one easy, but when she got to level 2, the game played her. "Oh man, the damn missiles from the roof, they always hit me. Someone help me." "Come on Kokumotsu, this part is so easy." Agnese then says "This game is so hard, Turrican is harder than Battletoads, in my opinion." "Stai scherzando, vero?" Guiseppe and Mario laugh hard. Beppe then says "Battletoads is broken as sin, the biker part of level three is undoubtedly impossible. It gave me nightmares!" Mario adds "Battletoads makes Turrican look like inezia.. child's play." Out in the family farm, Togarashi sees various citrus plants being planted. She helps Rose, Kawasaki and Imani plant orange trees. "Hey Imani, check this out." whispers Togy as she closes her eyes and uses her Agrokinesis to grow and cultivate them quickly. "COOL! WOW! I love when the Pretty Cures use their powers! Especially to make nature more beautiful!" Imani says in awe. "Yeah, it comes with being a Cure. Now let's pick some oranges and encourage Agnese to become a Pretty Cure again!" Togy says. "Sure!" They pick the oranges and run back to the house. "Hey, Elvio, you can come out now." Imani calls Elvio to visit the living room where Agnese is. She sees him and is overjoyed. She hugs him with tears coming out. "Father, it is so great seeing you again!" "No problem Agnese!" She smiled. "But... Sadly, I have work tomorrow in Germany, so this visit will be short lived." "Oh man." She then frowns a little, but starts to understand. "So how has everything been going lately dad?" "Nothing, just a bit tired right now." He jumps to the couch. "Sheesh, all this travel is wearing me out." Togy and Imani look at each other, then Togy whispers to her "Give them to her now?" Imani nods. "We also want you to have this." They give out clementine fruits to her, and she takes them, looks at them and starts crying. She then thinks "Clem....en...tine.... fruits..." On a porch of a house a block away from Togy's, Heavy D turns a backyard basketball net into a Black Buccaneer. "Basketball is my favorite sport. I like the way they dribble up and down the court." The Buccaneer says. Zulu points to the house of the Bells. The Buccaneer grows legs and starts walking towards said house. Eden pops out of the windmill. "I sense evil.. a strong evil." The other fairies do the same. "We sense evil.." As Rose was doing the dishes in the house, she stops and hears stomping sounds. "What's that noise outside?" Trinity kicks the front door down. "We're here to destroy you, Pretty Cures!" Aaliyah and Karim ran to the backyard for their lives. Togy, Karai, Taima (who was doing her nails upstairs), Koku, Nasubi and Shakira (were doing their nails along with Taima), and Alumit (also did her nails) came to confront her. "Ugh, what do you want this time?" says an angry Togy. "The Black Buccaneer wants to challenge you to some hoops." says Trinity as Zulu summons 7 archers. "7 on 7, get ready for tip-off." "You got no game!" Koku says. Agnese runs downstairs and says "You won't hurt my father!" "Your father eh?" Trinity grabs Agnese and throws her across the room, and searches for him. He kidnaps Elvio. "Take one more step and he will succumb to my poison claws." She threatened. "BUZZ OFF!" Agnese runs scared to Tokyo. Tony Lazzeri calls the police. Now in downtown Tokyo minutes later, Clementine sees Agnese run down the street. "It's Tesotorta!" "I'm scared, Clementine, I need your help!" she shouted around the streets. Clementine comes at her from behind. "Wow, something's touching my back." She looks back but Clementine goes to her other shoulder. She looks left then Clementine goes right. She looks right, Clementine goes left. Rinse and repeat for 15 seconds until.... "Tessy, it's me!" "C...CL...CLEM..EN...TINE? OOOOOH YES YES YES YES YES!" She jumps in elation, drawing weird looks from the entire street. "I want to go to Niwachi and receive my powers again." She whispered to him. She smiles and kneels down to pray. "In the name of the father, son, and the holy ghost." "Sure thing. Hang on!" In Niwachi, the Cascade Sprinklers activate after being dormant, cleansing up the entire world, purifying the poisoned groundwater, and magically repairing the Garden Fountain. Agnese and Clementine arrive, and she immediately kneels down once she saw Igen Goldfield and Rodney Oswald Oide, better known as the Golden Bronco and Oslo the Wizard respectively . "Hello, Agnese." Oslo says. "Hi." "We're glad to see you. We have been looking after you since that day." Oslo states. He then thinks "I hope she knows now that Kurajo and the DCW are getting stronger than ever." "Sure, the Pretty Cures are in trouble, that's why I come here, to become Pretty Cure again. I was so overconfident the last time, and when I was defeated, it felt like I let everybody down. Please forgive me! I've learned my lesson, it humbled me. I'm sorry. I'm extremely sorry!" "You are forgiven." says Oslo as she sighs. "Thanks." She smiled. "I wish to become, Cure Agrumia again!" She outstretches her arms and shouted. "I want to save the universe and bring smiles to the masses!" "As you wish." The fountain shines then the water turns into a rainbow color. Geysers started springing around her drenching her with water until her body glew. "So, where to warp to?" said Clementine as he smiled. "1 Pessegueiro Street in El Claroarroyo." Agnese replies. "I'm on it!" They warp to Togy's house. But there was an inauspicous situation. The other Cures did their henshin already, but the Castilians called the police and they came to arrest the Cures. "This is the Cultivation Center-El Claroarroyo Police! Pretty Cures, you're under arrest for causing terrorism all around our great earth!" The police take out their handcuffs and take away the 7 Cures. "No, we would never do such a thing." says Cure Pepper. "Come on man, we're not terrorists." says Cure Cannabis. "Oh yeah?" The chief police officer says. "We have proof that you bombed major cities like London and Shanghai." "Well that proof is absolutely false." says Cure Maize as she struggled to get out of the handcuffs. "So? Tony Lazzeri called and said that you all threatened to beat him up because he exposed the truth about you being terrorists." "THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!" Imani Moretti screamed. "This is the problem about the police in this area. You're too incompetent! It was clearly the Castilians who were attacking the world. They come from Shirosekai, a foreign world ruled by evil. They attacked the major cities in the world and then blamed the Pretty Cures, I'm so sure of it! So please, release them, or risk destroying your reputation forever once the REAL truth gets revealed." Once again, her rationalization shames someone of higher authority, as the police released them. Also, she reworked the rules of the upcoming battle. "If they win, well, nothing happens. But if our Pretty Cures win, the Castilians will be arrested. And the match starts now." "But... But..." Heavy D says. "NO BUTS! You better listen to this young lady. All of her rules will be applied. Now let's get this 7 on 7 basketball match between the Pretty Cures and those archer humanoid.... thingies?. First to 21 wins." Tip off began as a basketball appears out of thin air. The good guys won the tip and scored on a three pointer. 3-0 Cures. But that would be the end of the good news for the Cure, because the Castilians started to cheat by having the net move back whenever the Cures shoot, while it stands still when the humanoid archers that Zulu summoned, shot the ball. The score is 19-3 the people from Shirosekai, as the good guys were tired and sore from the physical and dirty play. "Time-out!" Agnese shouted as she warped to view. "No freaking way, you're not a Pretty Cure anymore. Buzz off you goombah." Brooks Robinson the Oriole said. "Guess again!" She said as she took our her Windmill Flower. "I'm back. I'll never forgive you for attacking my father." "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" She spun her flower, firing a seed towards the sun, and she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. She slowly descends while doing 3 backflips and spreading her arms around. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. "Wow...." Imani says. "Absolutely beautiful." "Whatever, we defeated you last time..." Heavy D says. "Shut up and ball." She picked the basketball up and starts to beat up all of the archers, and dunks the ball in. 19-5 is the score. She then starts throwing up three pointers and scores every single one. 20-19 Pretty Cures is the score. "Hey, that's cheating!" Heavy D says. "What-everrr." Imani rolls her eyes. "I can't count how many times your thugs played dirty. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. GO AGNESE GO!" Agrumia dribbles the ball, starts running, but the humanoid archers who had enough of playing fair, starts shooting arrows. She dodges, but an arrow manages to scrape her arm. "And you were accusing the Cures for cheating? Isn't shooting arrows in a basketball game not cheating?" Imani cries foul. Despite getting hurt, Agrumia drives to the basket and goes in for the layup and the Cures won 22-19. "This is for you, girls." She said as she picked them up. "Whoa... is that who I think it is?" Cure Pepper says. "Yep, it's me, Agnese. I'm a Cure again." The citrus Cure smiled. "I'll take care of this Black Buccaneer for ya." She turns around to the Blac Buccaneer. "Game over for you! Hit the showers, because this game is in the refrigerator! The door's closed, the lights are out, the eggs are cooling, the butter's getting hard, and the Jell-O is jiggling." She quotes the legendary Lakers announcer Chick Hearn as she spreads her arms out and creates fruits from thin air. "FRUIT! EXPLOSION!" she fires the fruits which take down the BB, and they make a multicolored explosion, uncorrupting it and it changes to what it was before just a basketball net hooked up to a garage in front of a house. "Ooooh. I felt that. Arrivederci!" She felt the wind of the explosion as she waved goodbye to her enemy. "And don't come back!" Clementine says. "Castilians, you're under arrest!" The policemen carry away the Castilians and send them to jail. In the farm, the entire gang watched more citrus fruits grow. "Hey Tessy, that was incredible!" cheered Imani. "You sure made it hot out there, and speaking of hot.." She grabbed her purse and zipped it open, and took out a Precure DX3 all stars hand fan and started fanning herself. "Oh that's nothing." replied Agnese. "But, umm...." "Yes?" She hugged her sister. "Thanks for giving me the strength to become a Pretty Cure again.." Agnese smiles. "Well uhhhh, it was more of you wanting to protect who you love, and your strong sense of keeping the stupid babbling birds in check. I guess." Imani says. She then grinned. "Oh, there was something I wanted to tell you... I want to become an entrepreneur, and create a fashion company. Can you help me out?" asked Agnese. "But what happened to BLOOM?" "I quit because I despise their CEO! He's such a bastard. I was sore from posing a lot, and many people then saw the light that I was slaved. I ran away crying. Everybody, even Keiko Obama consoled me." "Wow... I had no idea, you're right, BLOOM is garbage." Imani takes out pages of her sister from her collection of their magazines. "I'll put these pictures in a special place, now as for the rest of the magazine," she throws them in the recycle bin in the backyard. "Hey Agnese!" Keiko arrives. "So how's the plans so far?" She takes "Well, I barely got started, just discussing it with Imani." "OMG, Imani's here?" She starts to freak out, then looks around and she sees her in the backyard. "Oh no! Here she comes." "Hey, stop freaking out, she won't bite." "Tessy, who's that behind you? Is it Keiko?" Inami asks. Keiko sighs. "Yes it is. We made up by the way." "Well that's cool, but why are you here?" Imani asks again. "She asked if we can make a fashion company together, she said yes, and we thought that you and Kawasaki would help us, I guess." "Well, sure." says Imani. Keiko jumped in the air and says "YAY!" She then says "Alright, let's go ask Kawasaki." They go to the south side of the farm, where the citruses are growing. "Hey, I hear a lot about you, Kawasaki! My name is Keiko Obama, I'm friends with Agnese and Imani and we all thought about making a fashion company." "Hmm. Sure, I'll think about it." replies Kawasaki as he smoked a cigarette and started digging to put in seeds of citrus plants. "Well, it's official!" Agnese smiles as puts her hands on her hips. "Tessy! I'm going to have to go now, my flight is in 4 hours." "We haven't done anything together in a long time, can we play something, pleeeeeeeeeease?" She runs to him and hugs him. "Checkers... anything." "Alright." says Elvio as he hugs her and smiles. They set up a small table and get some chairs from the house. They play checkers, and Elvio won, it was a close one though, they both has 3 pieces left until his king took out 3 of her pieces. "Wow, you're good." Imani says. "Thanks, I haven't played checkers since 1991 though, I'm shocked that I still have any skills left." He chuckles and then laughs loudly. Then Imani makes fun of Agnese for losing to him. "He hasn't played for 20 years and he beats you, you got no skills in board games Tess." "Ouch, that burns." Agnese frowns. "Just kidding just kidding, I lost a Pokemon trading card game to someone who doesn't even like it, well, that's to Mario.." "Yeah Imani, I totally schooled you!" He playfully smacks her in the head. "Whoa, ouch!" He landed flat on his back when she twisted his arm. "Wow, Chill out girl." "Well, it's off to Frankfurt." Elvio says as he starts packing his luggage. The entire family starts to help him carry them to his Nissan, which he rented. Then he gave them a necklace with the territories of Italy in green, white and red with their names on a circle surrounding it. When he drove off, everyone waved goodbye. (End Of Episode) Preview: Episode 18: The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? Kokumotsu: We're going to Cultivation Spa & Inn! I got my kimono ready! Taima: Woooooooo! Mario: I don't like wearing kimonos. Togarashi: It's a part of Japanese culture, if you don't wear it, people will look at you weirdly. You know what they say, Andere Länder, andere Sitten (German way of saying 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do'... in other words, respect other people's culture!). Kokumotsu: Where is it? Where is it? Agnese: Where's what? Tony Lazzeri: Oh, you mean your Windmill Flowers? Well we got 'em right here! Good luck trying to get them back, oops, I mean bad luck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Karai: How will we transform now? Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Togarashi: The Windmill Flowers are stolen! How can we transform? Alumit: Easy, kicking the Castilians' keisters. Imani: Oh no, that's a terrible idea! (in a sarcastic tone) Kokumotsu: Got any other ideas? Imani: What I said was clearly sarcasm. Heard of it? Category:Episodes